rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Lifting the Veil
Lifting the Veil is the eleventh episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 9 and the 184th episode overall. Characters Project Freelancer *Maine *York *Texas *Carolina *Connecticut *Washington *Wyoming *North Dakota *South Dakota *Leonard Church *Counselor *F.I.L.S.S. (Voice Only) Blue Team *Epsilon *Tucker *Caboose *Epsilon-Tex Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Lopez *Donut (Mentioned Only) Plot Agent Maine breaks out of his lockdown paint and attacks Tex, who quickly retaliates. After the former throws a grenade at Tex, which she easily dodges, the grenade lands next to York, who is still disoriented and unable to stand. Tex fires multiple rounds of paint at York, attempting to shield him from the blast, and the grenade explodes, sending all four Freelancers flying across the room. The other Freelancer agents viewing the battle rush down to help; Carolina calls F.I.L.S.S. for a medical crew. Shortly after they reach the arena, the Director and Counselor arrive As the Director yells at North, South, Washington, and Carolina for not doing anything, Wash tries to defend himself by saying that Maine and Wyoming weren't following protocol. However, the Director fires back at him by calling the act ingenuitive, also adding that the enemy will not follow protocol on the battlefield. As the Director and Counselor depart, C.T., trying to further prove her hatred of the Director, tells Wash he should check his place on the list. Carolina watches Tex being helped up by a trio of black-uniformed men, and sees Tex's shoulder spark, which she notes as interesting. In Blood Gulch, Tucker, Church, and Caboose wonder if they are dead. Caboose, unable to hear, yells after everything that is said, being unable to make out what Church is saying. Tucker unknowingly bumps into Church and they both state that they felt something. The two believe it was another grenade and come to the conclusion that they are under attack. As a result, the Blues begin to fire blindly into the sky. Tex watches from close by, revealing her to be the one who threw the grenade, and remarks "What a bunch of idiots." At Red Base, Grif and Lopez are seen talking. Lopez suggests that they should investigate the earthquakes, but Grif ignores him, telling him he missed a spot on the Warthog. Sarge walks up to Grif and compliments the jeep's cleanliness. Simmons suddenly calls Lopez on a secure channel. He tells him to come over to the caves for something top secret. Simmons electrifies the water in order to short out Lopez, in an attempt to take back his position. When Lopez comes down into the lower section of the cave, Simmons tells him to cross the puddle, but Lopez, having overheard Simmons narrating his plan to eliminate him, refuses to do so. Simmons keeps trying to coax Lopez into stepping in the puddle, but Lopez continues to refuse. Trying to stop Lopez from finding a safer path, Simmons thoughtlessly steps into the puddle and electrocutes himself. Transcript Maine growls and rams into the top half of a pillar, causing the debris to hit York. Tex fires paint at Maine and kicks him away. Maine's back hits a pillar and he begins to fall. Maine, however, pulls the pin off a grenade he is holding, and throws it toward Tex. She easily evades the incoming grenade and it lands next to York. Tex: Hey! Tex's right shoulder sparks blue. She begins to fire an array of paint all over York's body to protect him but the grenade explodes. York flies backward in response to the explosion. York: '''Aaaahh!! '''North Dakota: Shit! Washington: Damn it! Those maniacs! North: What the fuck are they doing?! Wash, North, and South run down to the training arena. Carolina pushs an intercom button. Carolina: F.I.L.S.S. we need a medical team to the training floor stat! Carolina runs toward the training arena as well. Alarms begin to blare F.I.L.S.S.: Medical team en route, please remain calm. Washington, Carolina, South Dakota, and North Dakota all enter the arena. They head to an injured York. Carolina: York! York! Medical team members enter the arena and begin to scatter around. Carolina: Get over here, now! York groans sharply. Washington:(from a distance) Is he gonna be okay? Carolina: Come on York. Hang in there. South Dakota: I can't believe she did that to him... In the background, a medic tries to help Agent Maine, but Maine shrugs him off in response and the medic backs away. Maine:(in the background) Get off me! South:...shot his armor, sacrificed him. Washington: Lockdown hardens ''the armor. She probably saved his life. '''North': Quick thinking. Carolina: Yeah, really quick. Carolina looks over to Tex, who is being helped by men in black suits. The Director suddenly walks in with the Counselor by his side. Director: Everyone! Stand down, now! Wash, South, Carolina, and North, quickly stand in formation. Director:(angrily) You should be ashamed of yourselves! I expected an act as a team! Washington: They used live ammunition on the floor sir. That's against regulation. Director:(angrily) Do you think our enemies will care about regulations on the battlefield, Agent Washington?! Washington: So, y-you're not punishing them? Director: Inginuity and adaptability are admirable traits! The screen closes up on York's helmet. It shows multiple large cracks has a hole above York's left eye. Director: You should all learn something from this. Dismissed. The Director leaves. C.T. appears among the other Freelancers. C.T.: (smirks) Yeah, you should learn something alright. Washington: I can't believe this. C.T.: Don't forget to check your place on that list Wash. C.T. and Washington leave. Carolina looks over at Tex as she is being escorted out by the black suited men. Tex's armor sparks blue again. Tex: (to one of the men) Don't touch me. Carolina: Interesting. Tex: (to the men) Take me back to the Director. The black suited men escort Tex out of the training arena; Carolina continues to watch. Cut to a flash of white light and a loud bang. Epsilon: (panicked) Aaahhh!! What the hell was that?! I can't see anything! Tucker where are you? Caboose are you dead? I hope so! The white flash begins to fade out revealing the Blues panicking in front their base. Tucker: Aaah! What was that?! Epsilon: I think it was a flashbang. I cant see! Caboose: (yelling) WHAT?! Tucker: (yelling) ''Well it's a good name because it definitely went flash and bang! '''Caboose': (yelling) ''WHAT?! '''Epsilon': Oh my god, are we under attack?! Is it the Reds? Tucker: (yelling) ''I don't know, I can't see anything either! My mother always said I would go blind, but for a totally different reason! '''Caboose': (yelling) ''WHAAT?!?! '''Epsilon': Caboose, stop saying "What". You can't hear. Caboose: (yelling) ''Can of beer?! But this is not the time! '''Epsilon': You're deaf. Caboose: (yelling) ''Oh no! I had so much to live for! '''Tucker': (yelling) ''No you didn't! ''Tucker, unbeknowest to himself, bumps into Church. Tucker: (yelling) ''What was that?! Something just hit me! '''Epsilon': Something just hit me too! Tucker: (yelling) ''Is it another grenade?! '''Epsilon': (panicked) We're under attack! Open fire! The Blues randomly begin firing in the air. Tucker: (yelling) ''AAAHH! Get some! Take that fuckers! ''The camera pans backward revealing Epsilon-Tex, finally arriving in the Epsilon unit, watching the Blues make fools of themselves. Epsilon-Tex: What a bunch of idiots. Cut to Grif and Lopez standing in front of the Warthog. An eartquake appears. Lopez: Ustedes deberían dejarme investigar este fenómeno sísmico.people should let me investigate this seismic phenomenon. Grif: Yeah, okay buddy, whatever you say. Hey, you missed a spot. Lopez: Al menos todos moriremos con un vehículo limpio.least we'll all die with a clean vehicle. Sarge walks towards the two. Grif: Heh, heh, you said it. Now come on, chop, chop. Back to work buddy. Lets hear less talk I don't understand and see more work I don't want to do. Sarge: How's it going out here? Grif: Great! The jeep has never been so clean. Sarge: That's because you're not the one cleaning it. Grif: Good point. You know Sarge, all this time the laziness in me, its been really under utilized. I never reached my full potential. I just realized, I should be in management! Sarge: You do seem like a natural. Grif: It's the best job ever. You just tell people what to do, and they do it. And if you don't have anything for them to do, you just tell them to do something they did before, but do it better this time. I've got it all figured out. Sarge: How about you get busy helping with that jeep then? Grif: I'm sorry, what? I'm on break. Radio sounds. Simmons is seen at the cave entrance. Simmons: (over radio) Come in, Lopez. Lopez, come in. This is a secure channel. Lopez: Os copio.read you. Simmons: (over radio) This is "Flying Eagle". I have a secret mission for you. Lopez: ¿Águila Voladora?Eagle? Simmons: Actually it's Simmons. Were using codenames on this mission Lopez. Because its "Top Secret". Lopez: ¿Por qué no consigo un nombre en clave, entonces?don't I get a codename then? Simmons: I need you to come to the cave and investigate something. It's "Top Secret". Don't tell Sarge, or Grif, or Donut, or anyone else I didn't mention. Lopez: Usted podría haber dicho,, eso hubiese sido más rápido.could have just said "don't tell anyone", that would've been much faster. Simmons: Okay. See you in the cave. Come alone and unarmed. You could also come in with your eyes closed if you want...for secrets. Lopez:'' Esto parece sospechoso. Además, mis ojos no se cierran. Se apagan.seems suspcious. Also my eyes don't close. They turn off. '''Simmons': Yes, it is an honor to be selected. You are right. "Flying Eagle" out. Simmons walks into the cave. Another earthquake occurs. Lopez: ¿Por qué fui enviado a esta unidad?was I shipped to this unit? Lopez heads towards the cave. He makes it inside. Lopez: (in Spanish) ''¿Águila Voladora?¿Estás ahí dentro?Eagle? Are you in here? '''Simmons': Down here Lopez! Lopez heads toward him. Simmons is seen from a far. He is standing next to a large puddle of water with a "Puma Battery" trailing into the water. Simmons: This is the perfect plan. Lopez will walk through the water, which I have electrified using, A. This battery, and B. My incredible knowledge of how batteries work. The resulting shock will short him out and all the guys will see that I'm ''the funny, smart one who's good at math and not having emotions. They'll see! ''Lopez arrives at the puddle, across from Simmons. Lopez: Hola. Hello. Simmons: Oooh, hi Lopez. I was just down here investigating our mission. Hey...why don't you come over here...through that big puddle? Lopez: Te escuché decir que la electrificaste. No tengo idea por qué los humanos hablan en voz alta cuando piensan. [No. I heard you say that you electrified it. I have no idea why humans need to speak outloud when they think. Simmons: (persuasively) Come on, over here. Lopez: No. Estás intentando dañarme. You are trying to damage me. Simmons: Seriously, this way. Just walk into that puddle. I mean the regular puddle...the one that's not, you know...(sighs) ''you know what, forget I mentioned the puddle. No puddle there, that's dry. Optical illusion. '''Lopez': Eres muy malo en esto.are very bad at this. Simmons: (pleading) Pleease! Come on! Lopez: Solo daré la vuelta. Veo otra forma de entrar.will just go around. I see another way in. Simmons: What?! NOOO!! Wait! Simmons runs into the large puddle and gets electrocuted! Lopez: Ay señor. Dame tu fortaleza.lord. Give me a break. Simmons jitters as he is being electrocuted. Gallery Dammit those maniacs.png|Horrified Freelancers Get over here now.png|Title card Do you think our enemies will care about regulations.png|The Director yells at Washington York injured.png|York is assisted Freelancers Surprised.png|Freelancers in the training arena Yeah really quick.png|Mysterious black suited men I had so much to live for! No you didn't.png|Panicking Blues Were under attack! Get them.png|The Blues open fire Tex Foot Shot.png|Tex arrives Jeep has never been so clean! Because youre not the one doing it.png|Sarge and Grif You guys should let me investigate.png|Lopez on the radio You are very bad at this.png|Lopez insulting Simmons Trivia *This episode marks the first time in the series in which Maine speaks. *Simmons appears to understand Lopez during the end of the episode. *This is the first time that an Epsilon-double and their real world counterpart have appeared in an episode together. *The scene where Epsilon-Tex arrives at Blue base is similar to how the original Tex arrived in Blood Gulch in A Shadow of His Former Self. *Tucker's comment about his mother saying he would go blind is likely a reference to the myth that heavy masturbation or sexual intercourse causes poor eyesight. This also may be a reference to Tucker's rock. *The battery that Simmons uses to electrify the water reads Puma on it. *It's curious that Epsilon hoped that Caboose was dead after the flash-bang grenade exploded given Epsilon's somewhat friendly attitude toward him in Revelation. On the other hand, it could be a sign that their relationship is steadily becoming more similar to that of real word Church and Caboose. *The title of this episode can refer to the fact that the Blues seem to be blinded by the flashbang, thus having a "veil" over their eyes. It can also refer to the fact that York's left eye is damaged, thus casting a "veil" over him due to the reduced sight. *The 'electrocution' effect was achieved in game using the Inclement Weather armor effect. It is mentioned in the Season 9 DVD Audio Commentary that Rooster Teeth contacted Bungie and requested that they unlock the armor effect for them, due to the fact that Inclement Weather is the most expensive item in the Halo: Reach armory and would have been very time consuming to unlock through playing the game. Video Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes